Green Eyes
by ShootingStar103
Summary: Crazy stuff happens when a tsudere teenager runs away from home and crosses paths with a rising singer. (under revision)
1. Lady With Green Eyes

****Chapter 1. Lady with Green Eyes****

As the stage lights started to dim, the spectators' enthusiastic chatter quieted to a low murmur with the exception of a few random bursts of laughter here and there. In a matter of seconds, the stage was pitch black, and there was complete silence. The fans waited eagerly in their silent anticipation.

Suddenly, five neon lights shone up and down, and the loudspeakers came to life, booming catchy beats. The crowd members bobbed their heads or tapped their feet to the rhythm. The crowd erupted with cheers, and I couldn't hold back my huge grin. The beat of the music quickened, and I gave my partner a quick nod. He saluted cheekily in return with a smile. We strutted forward onto the stage. Suddenly, the spotlight shone on us, and we struck a pose. The background dancers behind us froze, and the stage went silent again.

Clear's memorizing voice floated across the room like smooth ripples spreading across a quiescent lake.

_The days are duller and duller_

_The nights are darker and darker_

_But one day I see you_

I tried to stop myself from snickering when I saw a lot of the majority of the crowd squealing and fainting. After Clear finished his lines, it was my turn to sing. I swayed my hips to the rhythm and closed my eyes.

_Lady with green eyes_

_Who are you?_

_Smile for me_

_Give me a smile_

_The crowd swayed with the music and hooted with enthusiasm._

* * *

2 hours later

The moment I left the stage, I shrugged off my blue and white jacket and brushed my long wisps of blue hair out of my face.

"Master!"

I turned around and was greeted by a pair of pink eyes and white hair.

"Clear, how many times have I told you that Aoba is fine?" I sighed.

"Oh! Sorry Ma- Aoba," Clear said, looking ashamed.

"It's fine," I smiled, shaking my head.

"Aoba! Clear!" a man wearing large, black glasses ran up to us.

"That was a wonderful performance! You two really outdid yourselves," Haga exclaimed, clasping his hands together.

"Thanks Haga," we grinned at the ecstatic man.

Haga's face lost a bit of his delight when he saw how sweaty I was compared to Clear.

"Aoba-san, maybe you should think of cutting your hair... It seems like it might be a burden to continue performing with... you might get too warm onstage."

"Oh no, no! It's not a problem for me at all!" I stepped back, laughing loudly.

Haga looked at me strangely, but otherwise he didn't bring up the topic again. I've never really liked anyone else touching my hair, much less let anyone _cut_ it.

"Well, I need to go make arrangements for an upcoming concert two months from now. There have been requests for you and Clear to perform at Tokyo," Haga grinned, and he pulled out his phone from the back pocket of his jeans.

"Thank you Haga," Clear and I said simultaneously.

"Arrive home safely and good job!" he frantically waved at us before disappearing into the crowd of the backstage crew.

"Well... I guess I'll see you soon Clear," I patted the white haired man's shoulder and received a smothering hug in return.

"Cl-Clear, can't breath," I choked.

"Ah! Sorry!" Clear quickly released me from his rib-crushing embrace, "Bye Mast-," before he could finish, I gave him a stern look.

"Aoba," he corrected himself. I grinned and ruffled his hair.

"Take care," I said before walking to my dressing room.

The moment I walked in, Yoshie, my make-up artist, rushed towards me, waddling in her high heels.

"Aoba-chan, congratulations, you've outdone yourself again!" her voice rose up and down like an opera singer, and her eyes sparkled in admiration.

"Th-thanks Yoshie-san," I stuttered, awkwardly scratching the back of my neck.

"Come, come sit down," she shoved me towards the plush, red chair in front of the huge mirror and forced me to sit.

Yoshie chattered away about the latest gossip about some German boy who ran away as she cleaned my face. I stared idly at the mirror, not really paying attention.

"I heard that his family is quite wealthy too-I don't understand why he would run away," she sighed as she finished wiping off the last bits of stage makeup.

"Oh-Aoba, I picked this outfit just for you!," she grinned as she handed me a neat stack of clothes.

"Hm? Ah, thank you," I blinked. The stack consisted of a plain gray undershirt and a hooded navy blue jacket along with a pair of plain jeans at the bottom.

I went behind the curtains to change, and when I came out, Yoshie was waiting for me excitedly.

"I knew that this outfit would look great on you," she said smugly.

I stared at my reflection and turned to the left and the right. Although the outfit was simple, it still complimented my looks.

"See you Yoshie," I slung my white bag over my shoulder and waved at the makeup artist. I was glad that I could finally leave, not because Yoshie is mean or anything... but because she talks too much.

"Be careful Aoba!"

I snuck through the back door, which led to an alleyway cluttered with trash bags and empty cardboard boxes. The ground was coated with a layer of grime... and other things I honestly didn't want to know about. I drew the hood of my jacket over my head and shoved my hands deep into my jean pockets. Hopefully nobody would recognize me... Haga would kill me if he saw me out in the open, but I enjoy walking home, compared to being stuffed into a fancy limousine. Sometimes I wish that I could continue living a normal life as a singer without rabid fans out to get me everywhere I turn... but it can't be helped. I need the money to pay for Sei's treatment.

Suddenly, the sound of someone being slammed against the wall along with repeated punching and kicking caught my attention. I quickened my pace and tried to remain as inconspicuous as possible. However, when I rounded the corner and saw the source of the noise, I stopped dead in my steps.

I held in a gasp when I saw five yazuka members surrounding a young, blond man no older than me. The one whom I assumed was the leader (the most formidable of the gang) slammed the man against a green dumpster. He was grasping the man's shirt so tight that his knuckles were turning white. An unpleasant sneer was present on the leader's face, and he was shaking in rage. The blond had put up a good fight, all of the yazuka had cuts and bruises all over their faces. One of the members was clutching his stomach and glaring daggers at the blond.

"Ya punk, just who do 'ya think ya are, messin' with my gang?! Ya got a damn nerve to ignore me when I ask'ya to give me ya wallet!" the tall yazuka spat at a blond foreigner.

The yazuka delivered harsh blows to the blond's stomach, causing the man to cough up blood. I cringed as the sound echoed through the alleyway. The male just continued to glare at the gang leader silently with his unnerving cold, green eyes.

Unsatisfied with the man's lack of reaction, the yazuka pulled out a knife from his jacket pocket and held it in front of the man's face threateningly.

"See dis' knife? I can slice ya throat and hack off ya arms and legs if ya don' listen' to me, ya bastard!" he crazily slashed the air with his knife to emphasize his point.

Enough was enough.

"Stop!" my yell resounded throughout the alleyway.

My courage didn't dim when the entire gang turned their heads towards me. I reached into my bag and pulled out my phone.

"If you continue to harass this man, I'm calling the police," my voice was strangely dark as I turned on my smartphone. Its screen lit up and made my eyes glow an ominous alloy of bronze and gold.

"Why should we listen to you, pretty boy?" one of the gang members spat.

"Go ahead, and try to mess with me," I laughed, pausing for a moment then smiling cockily, "If you dare," I slurred.

The yazuka who challenged me let out an intimidating cry and charged towards me. I casually stepped out of the way, jabbed his stomach twice, and struck him in the right side effectively with a roundhouse kick. I finished him off with a flying kick, which sent him flying until he hit the gray wall covered with graffiti with a grunt.

"Anyone else want to try?" I cracked my knuckles and smirked.

The gangsters looked at each other, bewildered and shocked. The gang leader stared at me, nonplussed; his mouth was hanging open and his eyes looked like a goldfish's protruding eyes. Once he snapped out of his daze, he threw the man onto the ground and ran away. His gang followed him half a second later. The last yazuka to leave was the one I kicked. He fell down twice before managing to scramble away. Once the gang was out of sight, I ran towards the man.

"Are you OK? Here, let me-."

The foreigner cut me off.

"Why did you help me?" he muttered in perfect Japanese, staring at the ground.

"Huh?" I was dumbstruck. Not just because of how authentic his Japanese was, but because out of all the things the foreigner could have said, he asked me why I helped him.

"There's nothing I can do help you, so why did you help me?" he repeated flatly, this time looking at me with his emotionless eyes.

I stared at the man, confused.

"Listen, you're hurt. My home's not too far away from here and my grandmother's a nurse. She doesn't have work today, so she can treat you," I said urgently.

I slung the man's arm over my shoulder and grunted. Despite the blond's lanky appearance, he was pretty heavy. The man struggled at first, but he gave up when I refused to let him go and gave him a glare. I decided that it would be safer to go out in the open so that the chance of us being attacked by another gang would be smaller. When I made it out into the open, I kept my head down and ignored the strange looks that people were giving us as we awkwardly stumbled down the street. When we finally reached my house, I sighed out of relief.

"Ooba-chan, I need some help," I hollered.

The door swung open, revealing my grandmother. Her coral hair was tightly tied back into two little neat braids, and her stout build filled her yellow dress. Ooba-chan's mouth tightened into a thin line when she saw the young man. She helped me carry him into our living room.

"Tsk, your friend's gotten himself into a nasty fight," she clicked her tongue as we set him onto the couch.

"Some stupid yazuka tried to rob him, but he refused to let them steal his wallet... so they beat him up," I explained, sighing quietly.

"What's his name?" she asked.

"Noiz," the foreigner answered before I could say anything. He directed his cold gaze towards my grandmother.

"Noiz, you're not from around here, are you?" she asked.

"I'm from Germany," Noiz replied dryly, looking rather bored.

Wait. Germany... I studied Noiz's face. I think that Yoshie said that the boy who ran away was nineteen years old... he looked like he was around that age. I briefly exchanged looks with Tae, who had her eyebrows slightly raised. Judging by her expression, she must have also heard about the runaway German.

"You've come a long way, haven't you Noiz? Do you have a place to stay?" asked Tae gruffly, inspecting the German with her shrewd gaze.

Noiz seemed to hesitate before he shook his head slowly.

"Well, we can't have you roaming around the streets homeless, much less pick up another fight," snorted Tae, "You can stay at our house."

Although it sounded like a suggestion, the stern look in Tae's eyes made it clear that that was an order. Noiz appeared to be slightly taken aback by Tae's firmness, but nevertheless, he nodded.

"Good. Now, Aoba," Tae said sharply, causing me to snap my head in her direction, "Watch over Noiz and make sure that he doesn't try to move while I fetch my first aid kit."

"Yes, Ooba-chan," I replied obediently, watching her hobble out of the living room with her hands clasped her back.

I was left alone with Noiz, who was scrutinizing me curiously with his cold, green eyes. There was an awkward silence, and I plopped down on the sofa opposite to the pink couch Noiz was laying on. Clasping my hands together, I stared at the ground, unsure of what to do. Sneaking a few glances at Noiz, I noticed that he had unattached a green and black Rubik's Cube that was chained to his belt. He was solving it inhumanly fast. He rescrambled it and repeated the process over and over again. Suddenly, Noiz's fingers froze, and he looked up from his Rubik's Cube, unblinkingly staring at me. I quickly looked back down at my hands awkwardly, unsure of how to act in front of the strange guy.

My tongue felt numb, and I found that I was unable to think of something interesting to say.

The room was silent except for the clacking of Noiz's Rubik's Cube.

When Ooba-chan returned to the room, she shot me a withering look of disapproval. Obviously she didn't think that I had tried hard enough to make our guest feel at home. She sent me out of the room, and I was more than happy to leave.

There was something unnerving about Noiz's cold, green eyes.

* * *

**Author's Note-April 26, 2015**

Some of you guys may have noticed that I deleted four chapters. Sorry about that *sweats nervously*... I'll be spending most of my time revising this fanfiction and actually _planning_ out the plot.

-ShootingStar103


	2. Doughnuts

**Chapter 2. Doughnuts**

_Aoba... Aoba..._

"Hmm?"

I felt someone gently shaking my shoulder. I slowly opened my eye and looked around with my bleary eyes. After groaning loudly and rubbing my eyes, I stretched my arms and sat upright in my seat.

"Aoba, you're finally awake," Sei looked at me happily with a small smile. His pale hands were folded neatly in his lap and his dark eyes were sparkling with excitement.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, relieved that my twin was awake.

"Better than I was last week," Sei laughed, hugging his white pillow close to his chest.

"That's good," I grinned at him. Suddenly, I felt something squirming around in my jacket.

"Ren!" I immediately zipped open my jacket and pulled my disgruntled dog out. He barked at me, obviously upset at me for leaving him in my jacket for such a long time.

"Hello Ren," said Sei softly.

Ren's head snapped in Sei's direction. He started wagging his tail furiously and jumped out of my arms. Sei welcomed Ren with open arms and cuddled Ren close to his chest. I watched Sei's face light up as he caressed Ren's fur. Sei has always seemed to bond easier with animals than humans... That's probably because of Toue. I narrowed my eyes at the thought of the disgusting man. Toue was the reason why Sei was like this now.

"Aoba, you don't look very well... Are you alright?" Sei's eyes were full of concern.

"Yeah, sorry, I was thinking," I nervously laughed and scratched the back of my neck to cover up whatever emotion was originally written over my face.

"If you say so," Sei looked at me suspiciously for a few seconds before he resumed petting Ren.

I stared at Sei in silence for a while. I hope that someday he'll be able to leave the hospital... The lifeless bland, white walls and the sterile bed aren't exactly what you'd call a "bedroom." Everything about the room is unfeeling... and cold...

"Aoba, it's 8:00, do you need to go home?" my musings were interrupted by Sei's voice.

I glanced up at the plain black and white clock nailed just above the door of the patient's room.

I jumped out of my chair, "Ahhhh! Last week I promised Ooba-chan that I would help her cook dinner tonight," I groaned.

"That's going to end well," Sei smirked.

"Shut up," I glared jokingly.

Sei rolled his eyes but a smile still graced his pale face.

"But...I'm really sorry Sei," I felt extremely guilty that I only got to spend a few minutes with him because I fell asleep.

"Aoba, there's nothing to apologize for. As long as I get to see you, I'm happy."

I pulled my brother into a hug. His hands lightly rested on my back.

"I promise I'll bring some of Ooba-chan's doughnuts the next time I come visit."

Sei laughed and handed me my puppy.

"Here, you don't want to forget Ren," my dog whined as Sei passed him to me.

"I think that he likes you. Ren usually never trusts people this easily," I grinned.

"Sometimes I feel like Ren and I think alike," Sei shrugged and ruffled Ren's fur. Ren licked Sei's hand, making him giggle.

I stuffed Ren into my jacket before I headed out the door.

"See you soon Sei."

"Bye Aoba..." Sei's sad, weary face was the last thing I saw before closing the door. His raven hair and porcelain skin blended in with the entire room, making him look like just another inanimate object that decorated the patient's room.

* * *

As I walked home, I thought about how unfair it was... How unfair it was for Sei to be left in that boring, lifeless room with nothing to do because...

My thoughts were interrupted when I almost walked into the door. I rang the doorbell. After waiting for a few seconds, Tae opened the door for me. I took sleepy Ren out of my jacket and set him on the floor.

"Aoba, we need to talk," she whispered in a hushed voice.

"Huh?" my eyebrows knitted together.

I yelped when Tae dragged me into the kitchen.

"What are we going to do with Noiz?" she hissed.

"I think that we should let him stay, he has nowhere else to go."

"Oh alright, but he better make himself useful," Tae grumbled, "-well, that is, after he finishes healing. He has three fractured ribs and honestly," Tae shook her head and let out an annoyed sigh, "I don't even want to bother counting how many bruises he has."

"Three fractured ribs?" my voice rose a bit too much, and I ended up getting my shoulder slapped by Tae.

"Tsk, Noiz seems to be a magnet for trouble-anyways, how's Sei," she asked, changing the topic.

"Oh, he's better," I smiled.

"Good," Tae patted my shoulder and walked over to the sink with her hands clasped behind her back.

She turned on the tap and started rinsing the vegetables, "Oi, what are you doing you good-for-nothing-grandson?! Help out your grandmother by boiling a pot of water!" Tae yelled over her shoulder.

"Yes Granny," I gave her an all too docile smile, causing her to look at me suspiciously.

After ten minutes, I somehow almost managed to start a huge fire... by boiling a pot water...

"Go keep Noiz company while I clean up the mess!" she scowled at my retreating form while waving her spatula like a samurai warrior.

I made a run for the door and dashed into the living room.

"Ahhh, that was a close one," I let out a breath of relief.

The room was dimly lit and the TV was the only source of bright light. The sound of an audience laughing obnoxiously filled the room. Sitting on the couch with his shirt off and ace bandages wrapped around the lower half of his torso, was Noiz. Every now and then he would dip his hand into a dark green bowl filled with doughnuts next to his lap... his eyes never moved away from the TV screen.

I sighed and awkwardly sat next to Noiz.

"Hey," I said, I rested my forearms on my thighs and slouched.

Noiz just glanced in my direction and then continued to stuff his mouth with Ooba-chan's doughnuts.

"Yo," he mumbled, crumbs tumbled out of his mouth onto his shirt. That was the only greeting I received. After that, there was an awkward silence.

"...Ooba-chan's doughnuts are good aren't they?" I attempted to start a conversation.

"Doughnuts... so that's what these things are called..." Noiz picked another doughnut out of the bowl and stared at it for a while.

"Ehhh?! You've never had doughnuts before?!" I exclaimed. Noiz just shrugged.

This guy... He's certainly not normal, even for a foreigner... Well, maybe they don't have doughnuts in Germany...

"May I have one?" I asked.

"Sure," he handed me a half-eaten one with sticky fingers.

"..."


	3. In Which I Almost Get Killed

**Chapter 3. In Which I Almost Get Killed**

"Dinner's ready," Tae hollered all the way from the kitchen.

A few moments later, she brought three steaming bowls filled with udon noodles and set them on the table in front of the couch Noiz and I were sitting on.

"Itadakimasu," I chanted simultaneously with Tae.

"Itadakimasu," Noiz mumbled out of synch a few seconds later.

I grabbed the pair of chopsticks that were sitting on the rim of my bowl and started to eat. Noiz watched me quietly and then copied me.

"This is good," he murmured after he slurped some of the udon noodles. He appeared to be really focused on finishing his meal.

I turned my head to my right to look at Ooba-chan, and to my surprise she looked rather pleased with herself. I guess that she's warming up to Noiz. Of course he isn't the friendliest person... but there's something about him...

I looked over at Noiz and stared at his bowl in disbelief. He... he had already finished?! Ooba-chan and I were only halfway done with our meals. Noiz was about to get up to put his plate away when I remembered the blows he had taken to his stomach today.

"Oi, sit down! You're not completely healed!"

Noiz stopped short in his steps and looked at me with an indifferent expression.

"I'm fine," he said, looking away from me.

I watched him get up from the couch like nothing happened and clean his bowl in the sink. I huffed and finished the last of my noodles and soup while scowling to myself.

"Jeez, that brat," I mumbled to myself while I shoved the rest of my noodles into my mouth.

After I finished, I washed my bowl and said goodnight to Ooba-chan and Noiz. I brushed my teeth in the bathroom and took a shower, then I ran upstairs. Ren was already asleep on my bed.

"Huh?"

My phone was buzzing and a number I've never seen before appeared on its screen. I unlocked my phone and checked the text I received.

_Yo Aoba! This is Koujaku, Clear gave me your number_

I hastily added Koujaku to my contacts and replied.

_Blu: So did Clear give you his number too?_

_Kou: … Shki up_

_Blu: Wut?_

_Kou: *SHUT UP_

Koujaku and I texted for about an hour; we filled each other in about the past ten years we were apart. When I was too tired to continue texting, I told Koujaku I was going to sleep and turned off my phone. I rolled onto my side and held Ren. I remembered that I could sleep in because Haga was giving Clear and me a two week break. I smiled and hugged Ren closer to my chest. My eyelids felt heavy and I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

t**he next morning**

After I managed to lug myself out of bed and sloppily dress myself, I decided to practice for the upcoming concert. I warmed up with some scales, and I started to sing the newest song Clear and I wrote. My computer played the background music we made for the song.

_Locked up your heart in an iron cage_

_You wear a mask like you're always on stage_

_Why must you torture yourself?_

I found myself dancing to the music as I sang. When I spun around, I was shocked to see Noiz standing at the entrance of the doorway. His arms were crossed, and his eyes were closed as he nodded his head to the beat of the music. I stopped singing and stared at him. Hasn't he heard of knocking on someone's door before coming in? Suddenly, his eyelids opened and he stared at me with his unnerving eyes.

"Why did you stop singing?" he looked like he was expecting more.

I sighed and continued to sing for him. Strangely, I noticed that my heart was beating faster than usual... I've performed for a lot of people, and I've never gotten this nervous before. Why should _Noiz_ be any different from the other people I've performed for?

After the song was done, I hastily rushed out of my bedroom past Noiz, who looked at me with a confused face. I need to go outside and clear my head... I need to get away from Noiz... In my rush, I didn't notice Noiz chasing after me... I frantically ran down the stairs and fumbled with the doorknob. Finally, the door swung open and I burst out of the house. I dashed down the block, not really paying attention to anything other than how irrationally flustered I was. When I started to come back to my senses, I slowed down and gasped for air. I decided that the best place to sort out my feelings was in the park, which was only a few blocks away across the street. When the road started to clear, I crossed to road.

"Watch out!" someone yelled.

"!"

A speeding motorcycle appeared out of nowhere and was just ten feet short of ramming into me.

I felt someone shove me out of the way. I fell onto the ground along with my savior who landed on top of me.

"...Ow..."I had landed face forward and the only thing that saved my face from being scraped against the ground was my hands...

My savior awkwardly got off me and offered me his hand. I gratefully took it, wincing as I got up.

"Thanks for saving me" I tried to smile at him, but I ended up grimacing when I noticed that the cuts on my hand had started to bleed.

"Haha, it's nothing really."

I studied my savior, he had dark brown hair and green eyes which were vibrate and filled with life compared to Noiz's eyes. Speaking of Noiz, he ran up to me along with a rather short black haired man.

"Brat, don't do stupid things like that to scare me!" the man yelled at the green eyed boy.

"Sorry Levi," the boy muttered. He gasped when the black haired man forcefully wrapped his arms around his waist hugging him. The boy smiled and sighed as he played with the other man's hair. I felt like they were more than friends for some reason... My attention turned to Noiz when I saw him giving a murderous gaze in the direction of the motorcycle which almost killed me. A loud _VROOM_ was heard not too far away. I could have sworn I heard a _MEROWW. _Must have been some unfortunate cat on the road. I shook my head.

"Can you walk?" Noiz asked, giving me a sideways glance.

"Of course I can! I only have a few scratches thanks to..." I paused, I didn't know the boy's name.

"Eren, Eren Jaeger," the boy grinned.

I noticed Noiz's eyes widen a bit, but not enough for others to see. The blond looked at the ground, and became strangely quiet. He looked like he was trying to remain as inconspicuous as possible.

"Well thanks again Eren," I gave him a little bow. The brunette gave me a little salute and a huge smile.

"Come on brat, we need to get back to the apartment to make the call, remember?" the short man grunted at Eren. Despite how worried the man appeared to be just a few seconds ago, he now had a poker face. He tugged the younger male's arm forcefully, who protested and scowled.

"Short bastard," Eren muttered darkly. The brunette yelped when the shorter male delivered a deadly kick to his shin. I cringed. Why did I think that they were a couple?

Noiz and I walked home in silence. Suddenly, Noiz took off his shirt... Luckily he was wearing a black undershirt underneath.

"Huh? What are you doing?!"

"Here," he handed me his shirt. I stared at the shirt thrust in front of my face in confusion.

"If you don't stay warm you'll get sick," he said, his face unchanging as he looked at the ground.

I bit back a laugh and took the jacket. I can't believe this. Noiz thinks that I will get sick from almost getting hit by a motorcycle.

"Thanks," I gave him a cheeky grin.

"What?" he grumbled and looked at the ground frowning.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own DRAMAtical Murder or Attack on Titan**


	4. My House Gets Invaded

**Chapter 4. My House Gets Invaded**

It was the third day of my break, and after my traumatizing experience of almost being flattened into roadkill, I decided that I would stay home (where it was safe and free of menacing, monstrous motorcyclists).

It was now midday, and I was slouched against the worn, pink, plushy couch in the living room with Noiz sitting to my right. There was nothing much to do, so we both decided that wasting our time "watching" the news was the best way to be "productive".

On the television was some intelligent-looking, bespectacled old man wearing a crisp business suit. His glasses flashed whenever he looked up or down. He was standing on a busy sidewalk somewhere in middle of the city, gesturing at the road, and mentioning something about some renegade motorcyclist terrorizing the city's streets. Wait. Motorcyclist?

My mind slowly roused, awakening from its torpor. I slowly sat up, groaning.

"Oi, Noiz. Noiz," I called the teen, glancing over only to find that he had fallen asleep.

"Hey! Wake up!" I said urgently, shaking his shoulder. Frowning, he batted away my hand, groaning in protest.

"Noiz. Noiz," I repeated, shaking him more vigorously. He opened one eye and glared at me.

"Shut up, let me sleep," he grumbled, slapping my hand away, turning his back to me, and curling up into a ball.

Defeated, I huffed in exasperation and reverted my attention to the news broadcast.

"Many witnesses have stated that this motorcyclist is very dangerous. He will not obey any of the traffic laws nor will he be concerned of others' lives," the elderly man said seriously, frowning and holding the microphone close to his face.

One of the other news reporters (on the other half of the screen) spoke up. She was an attractive, young woman in her early thirties.

"So, Mr. Yama, what do you believe the motorcyclist's intentions are?" she inquired, clasping her hands and leaning a bit forward with a concerned and curious expression on her face.

"Well, I would _like _to say that he has no logical reason, but my best guess is that he's searching for someone or something," the elderly man said slowly, clearly articulating his words so that he sounded very knowledgeable.

The young reporter nodded and hummed a small sound of assent.

"Then Mr. Yama, would you mind further explaining _whom_ the motorcyclist may be searching for?" asked the young woman, staring at the camera with her unwavering gaze.

"Of course, you se-" before Mr. Yama could finish his sentence, he was cut off by a deafening _vroom_.

The camera was hastily pointed towards the source of the sound.

"Look, look! It's the motorcycle man!" someone shrieked, and the passerby stopped in their steps and stared at the incoming dark shape of a bulky man riding a motorcycle. It zoomed past the people, rustling their clothes (and causing the elderly man's wig to fly off his head). Mr. Yama fumbled for his wig and slapped it back onto his head, looking around frantically to make sure that no one noticed.

The cameraman must have forgotten that he was carrying a heavy, expensive camera. I think that he was trying to run towards the motorcycle, but he must have fell down because the last thing I saw was a the sidewalk and dozens of shoes through cracked camera lens. Suddenly, the left half of the screen blacked out.

After a few seconds, the whole screen went black, then a white text appeared .

We apologize for this interruption. We are currently experiencing technical difficulties. Please stand by.

Nonplussed, I stared at the TV, unsure of what to think of the news broadcast... I could felt my left eyelid twitching. It was... certainly more eventful that I expected it to be.

I sneaked a glance over at Noiz, who was still asleep.

"Jeez, you really like to sleep, don't you?" I sighed, placing my arms behind my head and slumping against the couch.

Then it hit me.

"Wait, what time is it in Germany?" I muttered to myself, taking out my phone and looking up "Germany time".

The screen read 5:05 am.

"Oh," I uttered dumbly, staring at the screen then glancing over at Noiz.

That explained a lot. Jet lag. Well, at least now I know that he isn't a total lazy brat for sleeping so much during the day. I spent some time examining his face. He looked really peaceful and he breaths came out of his mouth in small puffs. I felt a blush creeping up onto my face, and I turned away. I need to stop. If I continue doing creepy stuff like this, I'm no better than those old perverts leering at young women.

Suddenly, the room brightened and I looked up at the TV. The news reporters continued their report like nothing had happened. They were now talking about Toue and how the police were still "on the hunt" for him. "For the good of science", that's what Toue claims is the objective of his "experiments". Ha, sure. Scowling at the television, I snatched the remote control from the wooden table stool next to the couch and pointed it at the TV. Without a moment's hesitation, I hit the "off" button, turning off the TV. In a blink of an eye, the bright screen turned into a blank, mundane glassy surface.

I didn't need to hear more about that disgusting man. I already knew enough... or more than I _wanted _to know about him. Toue kidnapped Sei when we were in middle school. I didn't see my brother for four years (which I spent believing he was dead). It was only my last year of high school, someone found Sei on the verge of death emaciated, filthy, and almost unrecognizable. All he was wearing was a flimsy, white tunic (which was torn and stained with dirt and blood). Ever since then, Sei's been living in the hospital. Although the police came in to question him, whenever he tried to recount his experiences, he would never get past telling the part where Toue had kidnapped him. I guess that the rest is too traumatizing for him to remember. Of course, I can understand that becoming one of Toue's "test subjects" isn't exactly the best experience of someone's life.

I realized that my right had was shaking, and I was about to crush the remote control if I continued to clench it even tighter. Clicking my tongue and setting the remote control on the table stool, I buried my face in my hands, shaking with rage.

There is nothing I could do for Sei, but I really wish that I can do something for him other than visiting him once in a while. I hate feeling so helpless and pathetic.

"What's wrong?" Noiz's monotonous voice brought me back to the present.

He must have just woken up, and he was looking at me with his usual blank face.

"Nothing, it's nothing," I dismissed, looking away and clenching my teeth.

"You're lying," Noiz uttered flatly, looking at me with those electric green eyes of his. He didn't look angry. He said it casually like it was something blatantly obvious, like someone would say "The sky is blue" or "One plus one is two".

Well, I've always been a terrible liar.

"I said it's _nothing_, alright?" I snapped, crossing my arms and feeling rather irritated.

All of a sudden, I heard a small thump from my room upstairs. Noiz and I looked up. Sighing, I got up from the couch and scratched my head. Ren must be running around and making a mess in my room.

Reluctantly walking up the stairs, I muttered to myself irritably. When I was halfway up the stairs, I paused. I couldn't hear Ren running around, but I could hear someone singing softly. Someone was in my room. The person had a silvery voice and that sounded like an innocent child. That did not reassure me at all, in fact, that just made the situation ten times creepier.

I tiptoed up the remaining set of steps and pressed my back against the wall, stealthily inching towards my bedroom door. The singing continued, and I flinched when I heard the wooden floor creak from below.

Whipping my head around, I glared at Noiz, who was standing at the bottom of the staircase, looking up at me. I raised my finger to my lips and furiously gestured for him to stay quiet. I didn't receive any response from him, but I was pretty sure that the brat understood me. He silently made his way up the stairs until he was next to me.

I nodded at him, and wrapped my hand around the doorknob. I waited a few seconds and listened to the continuous singing. Then I swiftly turned the doorknob and burst into the room, immediately spotting someone sitting in the middle of the room. I let out a guttural cry and jumped on the person, who shrieked in fright. I wrestled the person to the ground, pinning the person's shoulders to the floor with my hands and straddling his or her waist. Ren, who was originally sleeping on my bed, woke up from the ruckus, started barking loudly, leapt off my bed, and ran around the room.

Breathing heavily, it took me a few seconds to recognize the fearful, rose-colored eyes staring into my own.

"Ma-master," stuttered Clear, staring at me wide-eyed.

"Clear, what are you doing here?" I choked, staring at my singing partner, dumbfounded.

"Oh, I was wandering around on the roofs, and I decided that I wanted to visit your house," Clear answered promptly, giving me a cheerful grin.

Who goes frolicking out on the rooftops in the middle of the day like it's a perfectly normal thing to do? And why hasn't he fallen and gotten severely injured? This guy... I clenched my teeth and tried to ignore Ren's increasingly loud barks.

I was about to get off Clear, when I heard someone's feet hitting my bedroom floor. Someone was running towards me...

"AHHH!" I hollered, feeling someone roughly shove me off Clear and wrestle me to the ground, grasping my hands behind my back and sitting on me.

"What the-" I was cut off an angry voice (which I recognized belonged to Koujaku).

"Aoba, what were you doing to Clear? Huh? Answer me!" snarled the hairstylist, tightening his grip on my wrists.

"What the heck are you doing in my house?" I yelped, answering his question with another question.

What's with people barging into my house today?

"Answer me Aoba!" Koujaku demanded, applying more weight to my back (which made me experience _more _pain than I already was).

"Ow, ow, ow! Maybe if you let me go first, I'll explain!" I snapped, trying to wriggle out of his iron-grip.

Ren stopped running around in circles only to start growling at Koujaku, who ignored the dog's presence. The puppy's growls became more menacing, and suddenly, Ren shook his rear before leaping towards Koujaku and sank his little teeth into the hairstylist's hand. Koujaku let out a startled yelp.

I felt Koujaku's grip loosen a bit, but he still didn't get off my back. Suddenly, Koujaku's weight disappeared, and I heard a small grunt. Hesitantly getting up on my hands and knees, I noticed that Noiz and Koujaku were now scuffling on the floor. Ren had jumped out of the way right before he was squashed by Koujaku.

Groaning, I facepalmed and picked myself off the floor. Great. Just great. Ooba-chan better not come home right now, because she'd probably explode out of rage.

"Oi, guys! Break it up!" I grunted, receiving no acknowledgment whatsoever from the two.

"Hey, are you guys even listening to me? I said-break-it-up!" I growled, gritting my teeth together and stalking towards Koujaku and Noiz.

They continued to ignore me. I could have sworn that they were fighting more furiously than before. I've had enough.

I punched them both on the tops of their heads, causing them to grunt in pain. Grabbing both of their shirts and seething, I dragged the two troublemakers outside of my bedroom (surprisingly, they both didn't give me any extra trouble). On the way out, I snatched Clear by the waist, who squeaked and failed his arms around frantically. I dropped Clear on the ground (making him utter a small squeal) and let go of Noiz and Koujaku's shirts (making them sprawl onto the ground with a yelp).

"Oi Aoba, what the heck was that for?" demanded Koujaku, rubbing the bump on his head and grimacing in pain.

"You guys were being too rowdy, and you almost flattened my dog into a fur mat," I snapped, "_And _you guys didn't bother to tell me that you were coming by. I wouldn't mind if you didn't, but haven't you guys _heard _of ringing the doorbell?" I exclaimed exasperatedly, scowling at the three.

"I did ring, but no one answered," defended Koujaku, "But I heard some yelling and thumping, so I thought something wasn't quite right. The door was unlocked, too," the hairstylist sighed, standing up and wincing a bit, "Don't worry, I locked the door once I came in," he added, trying to appease me.

OK... that seems like a good enough reason. I turned to Clear, who let out a little squeak and jump when he saw that I was looking at him.

"Ma-mas... Ao-ba," Clear stuttered, correcting himself once he noticed the glares Koujaku and I sent him (Koujaku's was more out of jealousy while mine was out more out of annoyance).

"Well... you see... Sometimes when you're not home, I come in and sleep or sit on your floor. It's the most comfortable floor, and I like it a lot!" explained Clear, clapping his hands together.

I stared at Clear nonplussed.

"Uh... Clear, it's great that you do that..." I began, trying not to lose my cool, "But can you please knock and let me know that you're here, if I'm home," I finished dryly.

"OK!" Clear chirped, smiling at me cheerfully.

Koujaku suddenly pulled me by my shirt and whispered, "Tell me what kind of floor you use for your bedroom."

"I.. I'll try to ask Ooba-chan when she's not too busy," I grumbled, sending Koujaku a weird look.

Then the doorbell rang, resounding quietly throughout the house. I groaned and made my way past the three to walk down the stairs to the door. I peered through the peephole, and to my horror I found myself staring at a very disgruntled man with long braids, holding a familiar motorcycle helmet under his arm.

I swore.

* * *

**A/N August 8, 2015**

Wow, it's been a while. Hey guys, sorry for the long, long wait. I can't believe that I actually got myself to write a new chapter. I wouldn't be surprised if nobody's reading this right now, but to those of you who (hopefully) are, I hope that you'll stick around for the next chapter.

Until next time,

-ShootingStar103


	5. Meet the Motorcycle Man

**Chapter 5. Meet the Motorcycle Man  
**

I pressed my back against the front door, hoping that somehow the man hadn't heard me swear (which was highly unlikely) and that he would quickly go away. Sadly, my both of my wishes were not granted. I really wish that I had a magic, golden lamp.

"I know you're behind the door," barked the man, his voice pierced through the thin, wooden door.

I swore again because he had heard me swear.

"Open the damn door," he grunted, banging the door with his fist.

I flinched at the sound of his voice and applied as much pressure to the door as I could with my back (hoping he would magically disappear). Jeez, this guy is really strong! Every time he struck the door, I was almost sent sprawling onto the floor because of the sheer force.

"If you don't open the door now, I'm going to rip it off its hinges," threatened the man in a low voice.

He had stopped smashing his fist against the door, but I knew that the "peace" he was so kindly giving me was only going to last for a few seconds.

"Five... four... THREE, TWO-"

"OK, OK!" I growled, unlocking the door, swinging it open, then sending the man outside the most terrifying scowl I could muster.

I could have swore that it was wiped clean off my face in a matter of seconds. The man towered over me like a giant, and I was pretty sure he was at least six feet tall (maybe taller). Just my luck. He returned my short-lived glower with a disgusted, scornful glare that was ten times more terrifying. Actually, make that sixteen.

He didn't wait for me to graciously welcome him into my home. The man just walked in (without bothering to take off his boots) and strolled into the living room already acting like he owned the place.

I grimaced when I noticed how his boots left a set of muddy, grimy footprints. I guess that _some _people never learned proper manners.

I closed the door and gingerly avoided stepping on the filthy spots on the floor. I need to remind myself to clean up after him before Tae comes home...

I followed the man into the living room, noticing that he had plopped himself onto the main couch and set his helmet close to his side. He was sitting with his arms casually draped on the wooden crest rail of the couch and his legs spread widely apart.

Not wanting to sit near the man, I leaned against the doorway with my arms crossed. We had a silent glaring contest for about a minute or so. Suddenly, I broke the silence.

"Would you mind telling me who you are?" I asked, through clenched teeth. I was trying to sound as polite as I possibly could, and I was failing pathetically.

"Just call me Mink," replied the man testily, "My full name doesn't matter," he grunted, sending me a challenging glare, as if he was daring me to ask what his real name was.

"Well then, Mink. Did you come here to apologize?" I asked, wondering if he actually remembered that he had almost mowed me over in the middle of the street.

"For what?" scoffed Mink, looking up at the ceiling with a bored, stormy expression on his face.

I clicked my tongue and clenched my fists, fuming.

"For what?" I repeated furiously, "Oh, I don't know. Maybe running me over and almost killing me?!" I shouted, losing my temper.

"I wouldn't have run you over," the motorcyclist retorted, sending me a disdainful look and looking at me like I was a complete moron, "I just needed to get close to you to place a tracking device on your jacket so that I could figure out where you lived."

"You WHAT?" I exploded, gawking at him in utter fury and shock.

"I have no use for it anymore, so if it makes you happy, you can remove it. It's attached to the hood of your jacket," said Mink flatly, coolly observing my reaction with his calculating gold eyes.

I furiously felt for a tracking device in my hood. After a few seconds of frantically patting, my fingers brushed against a cool, smooth square. I hastily snatched the chip and glared at it.

"What do you want from me?" I snapped, "And why are you going through such lengths to find me?" I interrogated, angrily crushing the chip in my hand.

"Because of Toue," answered Mink. When he said the name, he wrinkled his face out of revulsion and hatred. I could have swore that I heard his knuckles cracking when he clenched his fists.

Those three words (no, not "I love you"... although that would have been just as unsettling) made my heart stop in my chest. Toue. I was so thunderstruck that I didn't noticed the sound of a three people bumbling down the stairs then to the living room.

"Aoba, who's that man sitting on the couch?" piped up Clear, snapping me out of my state of shock with his high-pitched, curious, naive voice.

He started to walk towards Mink, but Koujaku noticed the hostile glare Mink was sending Clear, so the hairstylist grabbed Clear by the arm and hugged the overly-curious singer close to his chest protectively (and a little possessively to some extent). He gave Mink a death glare from across the room, daring the motorcyclist to lay a finger on Clear (who was blushing furiously in Koujaku's arms).

I heard someone let out a long, quiet breath, and I whirled around to see Noiz. Although he was quiet, his green eyes were burning with a deep hatred and his lips were turned slightly downwards.

"... What is _he_ doing here?" asked Noiz in a deadly quiet voice, glowering at Mink.

He rolled up the sleeves of his long, black undershirt and started prowling towards Mink, who noticed Noiz's hostile actions and smirked. Mink looked like he had been waiting for a good fight for a long time. Unfortunately for him, he was not going to have his long-awaited brawl today.

"He's here t-hey! Noiz, wait a minute!" I yelped, grabbing the young German's shoulder and spinning him around to face me. Noiz's furious glare (with a hint of annoyance) was now fixated on me.

"Let him talk, I want to hear what he has to say," I ordered, giving Noiz an equally threatening glare.

We stared at each other in silence, until Noiz broke off making eye contact with me and looked to the side with a slightly defeated, irritated expression. I could have swore that he was pouting, which was pretty cute (despite how odd the scenario was right now).

Finally, the three were quiet. Everyone looked at Mink expectantly, waiting for him to speak.

"When I was seventeen, I lost my parents in a house fire. The only other survivor besides me was my pet parrot, Tori," Mink began, his eyes softening when he mentioned his pet parrot, "He was all I had left of my family. Because of Tori, I decided to work at a bird adoption center, where he could spend time with other birds, and I could help them out. But then," Mink continued, scowling darkly, "One night, a group of people dressed in black with masks covering their faces bust into the adoption center and ravaged the area. Tori was sleeping in the main cage like he usually did at night with his friends. Since I didn't have a home, the owner of the adoption center let me sleep in the staff room, so I woke up when I heard shouts and bangs from outside... but when I made my way outside... it was already too late. I saw them snatching Tori and his friends from their cage then stuffing them all into a sack. I tried to stop them, but one of them had a taser and shocked me. After I collapsed onto the floor, they knocked me out by whacking me with a metal pole."

Mink slammed his fist onto the couch's armrest with a pained, regretful expression, causing Clear to skittishly jump in Koujaku's arms. The hairstylist soothingly pet Clear's head.

Everyone (except for Noiz, who was wearing his normally placid expression) looked at Mink sympathetically.

"When I woke up, I was taken to the hospital and later questioned by the police. I asked them who had did this, and they told me it was Toue. I _swore_ that I was going to get revenge and save Tori and his friends," he finished, looking up at me with despaired, slightly desperate eyes, "You know what it feels like, don't you?"

My throat became dry, and I swallowed. Nodding slowly, I met Mink's eye.

"I scoured around the city to find any leads for Toue and his damn organization, and I also gathered information on them. I spent some time spying on them, and I found out that their next target was you, Aoba Seragaki," the motorcyclist summarized, turning towards me with a frown, "I found it odd that they haven't kidnapped you yet, but I have a gut feeling that the reason why is because this time, they're planning on making a bold move by making their "little capture" public. That means that-"

"The concert in Tokyo coming up next month, that's when they're planning on..." I choked.

Mink looked at me grimly.

"How do we know that you're not lying?" challenged Noiz, folding his arms and scrutinizing Mink's face.

"Does this _seem _like something I'd lie about," growled Mink, snorting and shaking his head disbelievingly.

Noiz quietly thought about, still looking at Mink suspiciously. He didn't answer Mink's question, but I could tell that his glare was softening.

"Look, I just wanted to warn you to keep on guard and keep an eye on that brother of yours. Toue still seems to have an..." Mink paused and wrinkled his face in disdain, "Obsessive interest in your brother." I shuddered out of disgust.

Mink grabbed his helmet and stood up, towering over everyone in the room. He walked towards me and slapped his large, dark hand on my shoulder.

"Stay alert and don't try anything too crazy. It would be the best to keep a low profile. Also, know that if a person like me can easily find your location, chances are Toue and his group already know where you live," warned Mink in a gruff voice, staring at me seriously.

I nodded. And with that, he started walking towards the door. Right before he reached for the doorknob, I called after him.

"Mink!" I shouted, walking towards him, "Are you planning on taking down Toue's organization all alone?"

Mink turned around and looked down at me.

"Yes," he answered tersely and purposefully.

"Let me help you," I said resolutely.

"What?" uttered Mink, staring at me dumbstruck and nonplussed.

"What?!" echoed the other three, a quarter of a second late.

"There's no way that one person can handle tackling Toue's organization. I'll help," I asserted, dead serious.

"Aoba, that's crazy!" blurted out Koujaku, looking at me wide-eyed. Noiz and Clear looked like they wholly agreed with Koujaku.

"Then join me. You guys know me well enough that I won't back out," I snapped, glaring at the three.

My angry words quieted the three, who thought about it for a while. Surprisingly, it was Noiz that offered to join first.

"I'll do it," Noiz said quietly, walking to my side.

I felt a wave of gratefulness wash over me, and I smiled at Noiz.

Suddenly, Clear stepped forward hesitantly.

"I... I want to help Master. I'll join!" Clear stuttered bashfully, biting his lip while running towards me and giving me a bear hug.

"Cl-clear... I can-" I patted my singing partner's shoulder, trying to bring to his attention that he was suffocating me.

"Oh... sorry Master!" Clear apologized, backing off immediately and waving his hands in front of his face frantically.

"It's alright," I assured, feeling a little light-headed and giddy with happiness. I didn't even care that Clear had called me "Master" twice.

All that was left was Koujaku. He clicked his tongue and exasperatedly shook his head with his hands on his hips.

"I'll join too," he acquiesced, reluctantly walking towards our newly fledged "gang".

Mink was staring at us, speechless (but he didn't look like he was going to object). It took him a few seconds to fathom what had just happened. Nodding at us with a steadfast look in his eyes, he grunted, "I guess that it doesn't hurt to have some help."

I grinned at the motorcyclist, "Great, so do you think we could all meet at my house next week to start planning?" I asked, looking around to see if anyone had any time conflicts. Nobody objected.

Mink gave us a curt nod before walking out the door. His boots crunched against the gravel as he made his way to his motorcycle. Once he shoved on his helmet and mounted his motorcycle, he started the engine. Then with the low, loud _vroom _of his motorcyle, Mink was gone.

I closed the door and locked it (actually remembering to for once), sighing. I couldn't believe what just happened. When I turned around, I looked at my friends and noticed that they were also having some trouble processing what they had gotten themselves into.

"Aoba, you are the craziest person I know," Koujaku let out a sigh, shaking his head disapprovingly. However, it was kind of hard to miss the smile he was trying to hide.

"Well, you're the most womanizing person I know," I countered childishly, brushing past the three to mop up the set of muddy footprints Mink had so graciously left behind.

"Those days are over!" Koujaku protested, scowling at me.

I could have swore that I heard Noiz snicker.

"Shut up, Noiz," Koujaku growled, grabbing the teen by the shirt, who gave the hairstylist a cocky smirk.

"Look who's whining, old man."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?"

"Oi, why don't you two get a room?" I grumbled, rolling my eyes and walking into the kitchen. I grabbed a sponge and started filling a large, plastic bucket with soapy water.

Noiz and Koujaku immediately broke away from each other in horror, looking at each other in disgust. On the other hand, Clear nodded at me and gave me a cheerful thumbs up.

"Don't worry Master! I'll help!" he assured, somehow managing to drag the struggling troublemakers upstairs to my room. I could hear their loud hollers of protest and thumping as they were lugged away. They sounded like Clear was planning on tossing them into a boiling pit of lava. I scoffed at the idea.

I let out a sigh, relieved that I could finally have at least a little bit of peace. I'd worry about the my damaged room later, since Ooba-chan mainly cared about the rest of the house. I knelt onto the floor and started scrubbing away. Suddenly, a surprised squeak pierced the air, along with what sounded like Koujaku spurting out a long line of curse words that would probably last me a lifetime. Then there was the sound of the door slamming and someone fiddling around with the door to lock in the others on the other side.

I froze and looked behind me, waiting to see who was walking down the steps. It was Noiz.

"Noiz... what did you do?" I choked, sending the teen (who looked smugly satisfied with himself) in alarm.

"I locked Clear and Koujaku in your room," he answered, shrugging nonchalantly. I noticed that his eyes were glittering with mischief.

I dropped the sponge I was holding and gawked at him in horror.

"But won't it help Koujaku become less tense?" asked Noiz, tilting his head slightly to the side. He looked like a devious owl staring at me inquisitively.

As true as that was, there was _no way_ I was cleaning up after Koujaku and Clear. I repeat,_ no way._

"Help me scrub the floor," I snapped, rushing past Noiz and running up the flight of stairs.

When I reached the landing, I tried to open the door, but I had no idea what Noiz did to it. It wouldn't budge an inch. I tried again, shaking the door with more vigor. It was no use. I could hear some sounds from behind the thin door that I could never "unhear".

"Noiz!" I howled desperately, "Come up here!"

Today was definitely going to be a long day.

* * *

**Review Replies:**

nessieofwaas: I hope this chapter was decent enough. I still need find a way to work my way around developing Noiz and Aoba's relationship (I feel like there hasn't been enough interaction between to the two of them yet). I'll try to get to that in the next chapter, and thank you for reading!

poppykiller: I'm not sure why, but I've always shipped Koujaku and Clear... I think that this is probably because Koujaku is really "manly" and Clear is really cute. But come to think of it, Koujaku and Noiz would be an interesting couple to write about... Gah, I'm not sure what to think anymore.

Guest: Thank you! I'm really glad that you like this fanfiction so far :) I'll try to update regularly from now on.

**A/N August 14, 2015**

I should probably mention that I may include "random crossovers" throughout this fanfiction (for example, the AOT crossover in chapter three... which I still haven't edited/rewritten). I'll post a warning for those who are super sensitive to those kinds of things.

I will try to post a new chapter every Saturday or Sunday from now on, but since I'm going to be really, really busy once school starts (which is this coming Monday) I may not be able to.

I hope you guys will keep on reading, and thank you for so much for being such awesome readers,

-ShootingStar103


End file.
